Un moment sur la plage
by LuneSensei
Summary: La jeune fille mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Une douce musique parvint alors jusqu'à elle. Une femme, chantant son désespoir, d'une voix douce, puis, soudain, comme prise de folie, elle se met à crier ses paroles, la voix tremblante. Elle pouvait presque entendre les sanglots dans sa voix.


Bonjour, ce petit os a été écrit en écoutant ' Sleeping Beauty - Akiakane '. Les paroles ne correspondent pas avec ce qui est décrit dans cet os mais cette chanson est vraiment bien.

En espérant que le lecture vous plaise.

* * *

La jeune fille mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Une douce musique parvint alors jusqu'à elle. Une femme, chantant son désespoir, d'une voix douce, puis, soudain, comme prise de folie, elle se mit à crier ses paroles, la voix tremblante. Elle pouvait presque entendre les sanglots dans sa voix. Replaçant une mèche de cheveux brune derrière une oreille, elle continua d'avancer sur la plage, le sable chaud s'incrustant sur sa peau. La musique se transformait peu à peu en plainte, en résonnance avec ses propres pensés. Devant elle, une immense étendue d'eau, qui s'agitait, comme si elle semblait répondre à cette chanson, se déchaînant en même temps que cette voix perdue dans ses oreilles. Rapidement, la température changea, le sable chaud fut remplacé par l'eau glacée. Elle frissonna longuement, comme si elle revenait à elle, quittant ce monde mystérieux où l'envoyait cette voix blessée. Cette femme avait semblait avoir le cœur meurtri, comme si elle en avait trop dévoilé, que quelqu'un avait emporté loin d'elle ce qu'elle aimait le plus. Se tournant lentement, elle fit dos à la mer et son regard noisette balaya la plage du regard. Elle sentit une larme couler lentement sur sa joue, prenant des chemins dérivés avant de finir sa course dans la mer, renforçant l'idée de la jeune femme. D'ici quelques minutes, elle ne serait plus de ce monde et aurait rejoint cette étendue d'eau pour se perdre éternellement dedans, y rendre son dernier souffle. Comme cette femme qui criait son désespoir, son cœur était brisé. Tant que l'on aimait, on était vivant, mais elle, ne voulait plus avoir la force d'aimer, de se blesser, elle n'avait plus l'espoir de voir celui qu'elle aimait, le désir d'entendre sa voix, elle ne voulait plus laisser la passion la submerger. Et enfin, elle ne voulait plus à avoir à le voir lui. Dès le début, elle avait senti que quelque chose allait la consumer de l'intérieur si elle s'approchait trop. Ses cheveux blancs lui donnaient l'air d'appartenir à un autre monde, pur, irréel, auquel elle ne pouvait appartenir, elle, et ses cheveux hirsutes, son sang sale. C'est ce qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter, avec un sourire fier, qui s'occupait de détruire la confiance de la jeune fille, qui écorchait son cœur, restait encré dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme finalement, les yeux rougis, l'oreiller trempé de larmes. Et la musique dans ses oreilles continuait, cette femme semblait avoir la force qu'elle ne possédait pas, de hurler sa haine, rugissant comme un lion, la plainte se transformant doucement en cri de guerre à ses oreilles. Elle fut de nouveau portée par cette musique et ses pieds rejoignirent le sable chaud, granuleux, qui s'empressait de recouvrir ses pieds. Elle releva la tête. Elle était à Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas le Sang Pur. Elle était courageuse. Alors elle se relèverait sans cesse. Un jour, arrivera le moment où elle craquera. Peut-être qu'elle se remettra à pleurer, peut-être qu'elle le frapperait. Peu importe l'issu, elle ne resterait plus abattue. Elle avança davantage, ses pieds s'enfouissant dans le sable chaud, semblant comme un refuge par cette nuit froide. Elle se retourna lentement vers la mer, qui lui avait paru comme un refuge éternel il y a quelques courtes minutes. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira, une odeur apaisante, qu'elle graverait dans sa mémoire quand elle retournerait à Poudlard. Cette mer n'était plus synonyme de fin mais bien du commencement. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait doucement, profitant de cet anonymat, simplement entouré de la mer et du sable, la musique prit fin, la chanteuse chuchotant ses dernières paroles avant de se taire, la musique suivant. Seul le bruit des vagues parvint à elle, et sa propre respiration. Elle fut alors envahie d'un calme jusqu'ici impensable. Elle était enfin sereine et allait pouvoir affronter le Serpent sans ciller.


End file.
